One of the Wolf
by the birdster
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Raven

_A/N_

  


  


_ I'm getting a lil' bit too fancy here... I just learned how to use italics n' stuff..._

  


  


  


  


_ OK, getting to the point. I really should be working on my other fics; I'm s'posed to be cleaning; and I'm really pissed off at FanFUCKER.net 'cause IT deleted one of my best fics!! ;.; Sadness..._

  


  


  


  


_ *Ahem* Onto the fic!_

  


  


  


  


Full summary: Kagome was an orphan who ran away from the town called Sierra Hills' orphanage, because the owner did experiments on the children. A pack of wild wolves found her, and took pity. They raised her like one of their own.

  


  


Inuyasha is at the opposite end of his parents in the family line of importance: the bottom. His mother is very sick, and always in the hospital. His dad's divorced and always is hitting on some bimbo or another. Inuyasha is forced to live with his older half-brother for another year until he can move out.

  


  


What happens when these two meet?

  


  


  


  


_~*~_

  


  


  


  


_One of the Wolf_

  


  


_ By: Silver Dragon_

  


  


  


  


_~*~_

  


  


_ Key:_

  


  


  


  


_Thoughts_

  


  


  


  


"..." - speaking

  


  


  


  


~*~

  


  


  


  


Chapter One

  


  


  


  


The great black wolf placed his paws firmly on the large slab of rock, and pulled himself up. He was an aged looking fellow, his sleek black fur coat turning white at the ends, and the end of his tail a pure silver from old age. One of his claws was missing and a tooth; probably from battles long past.

  


  


The old wolf gazed fondly at his pack, looking at every single member for who they were, taking in everything he could to store away in his memory.

  


  


  


  


The pack noticed that there was something wrong. Their leader never looked at them for this amount of time before. It seemed as if he was... leaving.

  


  


  


  


He yipped out a high note, and crooned, balancing himself with all of his paws, silently rocking himself a little bit to his woeful song.

  


  


  


  


The rest of the pack looked surprised for a moment, before joining in on their own note. A wolf of a snowy white color stood up, and trotted over to the alpha male, who was still holding his note. He stopped, and looked at the female. She was staring at him, a questioning look in her eyes. He nodded, and the snowy wolf let out a small whimper. She walked up to him, and nuzzled his neck affectionately. He snuggled her back, but nipped her when she didn't let go.

  


  


  


  


She backed up, her eyes filling with tears. He nodded, and then backed up.

  


  


  


  


The female wolf turned to the pack, and let out a high-pitched howl. The others gazed at their leader sadly, before joining with the wolf, and mourned their leader.

  


  


  


  


The wind picked up, and ruffled the leader's fur. He lifted his snout into the cool breeze, took a deep breath, and ran.

  


  


  


  


His pack was stationed in a circle below the giant slab of rock, so he wouldn't hit anyone. He jumped as high as his old limbs would allow, and sailed across his pack, silently landing in the blue-green grass. He glanced over his shoulder to take one last look at his pack.

  


  


  


  


Shaking his head at some of the puppies' tries to howl, he turned back to face front. He gulped in one last breath, and sprinted with the next gust of wind that came.

  


  


  


  


He suddenly felt young again. The wind turned silver, and wrapped itself around his body, shaping him into what he wanted to look like. With renewed strength and energy, the black wolf kept up with the silvery wind, and leapt into the sky with it. The wind tangled itself into the great leader's fur, and carried him higher. He opened his crystal eyes, and barked out a happy note.

  


  


  


  


He was flying.

  


  


  


  


He was free.

  


  


  


  


He was dead.

  


  


  


  


~*~

  


  


  


  


The white wolf watched her father run with the wind. It was an ancient ritual done with every wolf when they were ready to die. The wind was a very good old friend, and carried us away to our final resting place.

  


  


  


  


She sighed, then looked through the crowd of wolves to me.

  


  


  


  


Oh, I'm sorry. Let me introduce myself. My name is Raven. ...At least, that's what all the wolves call me. The leader, about ten years ago, took me in when I escaped from Hell. Ha! And they called it a "place where the unhappy children go to become happy."

  


  


  


  


Whoever said that, define "happy."

  


  


  


  


But, that's another story for another day.

  


  


  


  


She glared at me, and marched down to my crouched form. She glared, her eyes reduced to slits, and brought her ears up aggressively, demanding that I lie down and quiver, like all the others did.

  


  


  


  


Guess what I did? Stood up taller. I wasn't gonna let Priestess here order me around. She was the, literal, bitch of the pack.

  


  


  


  


"Lie down, you little wench!" Another reason why I loathed this bitch. Unfortunately, the rest of the pack loved their leader, and only Sapphire _(1)_ knows why he loved the bitch, but anything he loved, they loved. The same went for me. My leader was the best guy on the whole planet. He, even though was tired, played with me, fed me, and even got all the wolves to steal some black leather clothes for _me._

  


  


  


  


Anyway, the rest of the pack glowered at me from behind her back, and she smiled triumphantly. "Lie down."

  


  


__

  


  


I had no choice. I brought my "paws" to the ground, and rested my head atop them, completing my "lie down."

  


  


  


  


"Farther!" The bitch screamed. When I sunk down even farther, she brought her fat-assed paw down on my head, and pushed.

  


  


  


  


I literally choked on dirt. Even though I was farther than was ever wolfishly possible, the Bitch demanded that I go down even farther.

  


  


  


  


I snarled, inhaling more dirt, but nevertheless, getting out my point. I had the most vicious snarl, growl, and bite in the entire pack, and that got the "rough and tough" Bitch off me, scared.

  


  


  


  


I pushed myself out of the dirt, and bared my fangs that had grown over the years at her, shaking dirt from my fur. She looked startled for a moment, but that moment quickly passed. It was replaced by laughter. She was shaking with wheezes that was her form of "laughing." Priestess brought her paw up in the air, still wheezing, and aimed it straight at me.

  


  


  


  


"Attack."

  


  


  


  


At that moment, I hated my pack more than I hated Priestess. They all tackled me at once. Some sunk their sharp canines into my "clothing," while others slashed at me with their claws. Others just sat back at a distance, watching with interest.

  


  


  


  


Yep. Thank you leader. I knew when you left, my life would be a living hell. But, I don't really care. If this is to be my fate, then let it damn well be my fate. I honestly don't care.

  


  


  


  


Unless Priestess is involved.

  


  


  


  


She hates me, probably because when I came into the picture I took more time away from her to her dad. Boo hoo. Let's see her be experimented on, and then see how she feels.

  


  


  


  


I started to cry when someone's fangs penetrated my neck, and that's when I snapped.

  


  


  


  


My sharpened claws came up to the damn wolf who was trying to kill me, and I scratched at his eyes. He let out a sharp yip, and released me, trying to blink the eyes that weren't there.

  


  


  


  


Doing this gave me an advantage. I brought my feet up, and placed them underneath his belly. Waiting for him to squirm into the right position, I clamped down on another wolf's muzzle with my mouth who was getting too close for comfort. He yelped, and backed off. Then the wolf who tried to kill me finally got into the perfect position, and I shoved with my feet as hard as I possibly could.

  


  


  


  


It worked like a charm.

  


  


  


  


The wolf went sailing into the sky, screeching his head off, and flailing his limbs everywhere. All the wolves stopped what they were doing and watched in sudden shock. Even the bitch stopped.

  


  


  


  


The wolf looked like he believed that he was flying. He stuck out his tongue, and grinned. He did a back flip, and wagged his tail happily.

  


  


  


  


He landed with a sickening thud.

  


  


  


  


I flinched with all the other wolves at the dead corpse. It was missing its eyes, and all of its legs were sprawled in positions that Sapphire had never wanted us to be in. The Bitch ran over to the corpse of the wolf, and faked sobbing. Suddenly, she stopped "crying," and glared at me. So did everyone else.

  


  


  


  


"You disobey me, you eat our food, and now you _KILL_?! You've gone too far this time, Raven!"

  


  


  


  


The wolves started to snarl, except for a select dew who knew the dead wolf well; they were crying.

  


  


  


  


I backed away slowly on all fours, my pointed ears on the side of my head flattening. The wolves suddenly lunged at me. I sprang away. They continued this until I was at least 100 feet away, then they turned around, and headed back towards the rock.

  


  


  


  


I followed.

  


  


__

  


  


Repeat. They lunged; I sprang. They left; I followed. After about ten minutes of this, Priestess suddenly screamed: _"JUST GO THE FUCK AWAY!! **NOW!!"**_

  


  


  


  


Oh. So that was their plan. They didn't want to kill me, they wanted to make me live longer, live in more pain.

  


  


  


  


They wanted me to go back to Hell.

  


  


  


  


I watched Priestess's glare turn into hatred, and the wolves circled protectively around her. It began to rain. I needed to leave to find a place to keep dry.

  


  


  


  


But I found that I couldn't leave. 

  


  


  


  


All the wolves were glaring at me with hatred in their eyes, especially the ones who loved the dead wolf. Even the ones that were supposedly my friends snarled at me, a warning to back off. Priestess had the worst one. It was icy, and it cut through me like knives.

  


  


  


  


The rain became worse. It plastered my strange fur to my skull, and ran off my leather like rivers, but I didn't care. I was unwanted.

  


  


  


  


I was always unwanted.

  


  


  


  


Ever since I was old enough to understand, I knew that I was different. Just by the looks adults give you, you know? I didn't have thick coats like they did; the leader had to go steal some clothes from the humans for me. Why the humans, I never knew.

  


  


  


  


Until now.

  


  


  


  


I looked down at my hands which were soaking wet and getting wrinkly. The wolves' paws never got wrinkly, nor did they have such strange fur as I did. They didn't have to wear human clothes, and they all had mothers that they could go to.

  


  


  


  


Me? I never had a mother, to the extent of my knowledge. Nor a father. Well, unless the leader counted. But Priestess was _not_ my sister.

  


  


  


  


I guess I deserved this. I did, after all, kill one of the pack.

  


  


  


  


Something hot and wet slid down my cheek. I blinked. I was crying. I hadn't ever cried in sadness... _Ever._

  


  


  


  


Not even bothering to look back, I turned around, and slinked into the darkness, water pouring off me in bucket loads.

  


  


  


  


_ The rain cries for me..._

  


  


  


  


~*~

  


  


  


  


_(1)_- Has anyone read the _Silverwing_ series? They have this God called Nocturna, so I thought that the wolves can have a God, too. ^.^;;

  


  


  


  


BTW, when "Priestess" was speaking, she was speaking Wolf, NOT English, or Japanese, Wolf! Just to point that out. 

  


  


  


  


Yes, yes, _YES_, I know it was a horrible cliffhanger, but... O.O This chapter was a HELL of a lot longer then I had planned, so be happy.

  


  


  


  


Yes, before you even ask, Inuyasha WILL be in the next chapter.

Oh, and before I go, thank you SOOOOOO much Princess Vegena! Many, many thanks on telling me how HTML files work.

  


  


  


  


Review, please!! ^_^

  



	2. White and Black Wolves

_A/N_

  


_(^.^;;) Sorry to everyone who read the first chapter that looked like sheet. It wasn't supposed to look like that... It changed when I re-uploaded it... *Pouts*_

  


_Anyway, reviews!_

  


**Princess Vegena:** Much thanks! *Hugs* I _finally _figured it out! *Squeals* Anyhoo, I'll post _Bloody Scales_ after a bunch of my stories are done. Might be a few months... *Sighs* But, if you're here, enjoy!

  


**jenna:** I'm updating... *Types*

  


**Shade:** The couples are Inuyasha/Kagome, and Miroku/Sango. The usual. (^_^) I like 'em... Thanks for the review!

  


**Loney:** Yeah. Priestess is a bi-atch, ne? (^_^;;) Kinda portrays a certain_ someone_. *Coughs* But, I reveal that later. Thanks!

  


**ChocoChocoChan:** Writing... And you're reading, I'm guessing? (^__^)

  


**AngelGaurdian:** You got it! *Looks devastated* B-but... You weren't s'posed to... *Sigh* Oh well. (^__^) Thanks for the review!

  


_Enjoy! (^__^) Oh, and please do excuse the sucky-ness..._

  


~*~

_Thoughts_

  


".." - Speaking

  


~*~

  


I sighed.

  


My "brother" and I were walking down the cobblestone street of Kaede's Village. The town was nice, clean, tidy, orderly... It had its own sense of perfect-ness.

  


This is exactly why I hate it.

  


I sighed an unhappy sigh again, and abruptly stopped as my "brother" paused to look through a glass window.

  


It was a hotel. A nice looking place, clean. A bit _too _clean. I chuckled bitterly at my thoughts. I was dirty as it was. The dirtiest thing in existence, according to some.

  


Sesshomaru turned to me. "You are to sleep around here. We'll be staying for about a week, so I'd find somewhere where you can _stay._ Like a tree, or something."

  


I snarled under my throat. It figures. _He _gets the comfy bed, while _I _get the branch. More like a twig...

  


As he entered the door and it shut with small bells tinkling after it, I jumped into the air, making several people drop whatever they were carrying in surprise. I went up high, breathing in the air that was hard to breathe. The clouds swirled around my form, making my red clothing damp with the mist they were made out of.

  


And then, just as soon as it started, I was sailing down again. I did a flip in the air as I fell, my head facing down. The hair whipped my silver locks, tossing them every-which-way. I closed my eyes, lost in the bliss of the moment.

  


And then I landed in the tree that was my house for a week.

  


The shock wave that I created knocked people off their feet for a mile. The ground made noticeable ripples from my landing.

  


I sighed.

  


_My life sucks..._

  


~*~

  


It was still raining. It's never stopped since I killed...

  


After that thought, more warm tears came spilling out of my red, slightly puffy eyes. My "fur" resembling a moldy paper bag that the humans made out of trees. I was soaked, I was freezing, and I was alone.

  


But I didn't care.

  


Huddled under the only tree I could find, which was a sapling, a sneeze erupted from my nose. I brought up my ugly, deformed hand and wiped it.

  


_What am I gonna do now?_

  


Lightning flashed across the sky, shaking the tiny tree I sat under. A mini-shower came spilling out of the tree, giving me more water than I'd ever need.

  


I sighed and whimpered. This was getting me no-where...

  


A pair of yellow eyes peered at me from mt crouched position. I glanced around. The forms of wolves slinked around, making soft _"squish" _noises as their paws hit the ground.

  


I briefly wondered why the hell they were here. I mean, they've already torn up my shoulder and thigh... Not to mention the scratches...

  


Suddenly, a white blur slashed at my tree from behind, sending splinters and needles into my back. The creature's claws dug into the back of my neck, digging slowly towards my main artery.

  


I was quick to react. Snapping my head around, the claws moved with my movements. True, I had three deep gashes in my neck throat, but at least I was alive.

  


The blur was no longer. It was clearly in the shape of a white wolf. It smiled at me.

  


"Hello. Miss me?"

  


_"Priestess," _I snarled. Jumping away from her reach, I quietly started to summon a ball of magic.

  


"Looks like you did," Priestess jeered. "I came back to tell you the _wonderful _news. I'm the new pack leader!"

  


"Congratulations," I said softly. Sarcasm anyone?

  


The pack had formed a circle in the time that Priestess had shown herself. They drooled as they looked at me, hunger evident in their eyes.

  


"My poor, dearest pack here," Priestess looked around at her pack, "are _very _hungry. Not even a _glimpse _of meat in sight..."

  


I glanced down at my energy orb. It wasn't done yet...

  


"And your point is? Do you think I _care _how hungry your 'oh-so-lovable pack' is here? Do you?"

  


"Oh, no, no..." Priestess laughed. "I was merely taking them here to _you._ After all, humans are supposedly delacasies..."

  


_"I'm not a human," _I hissed at her. The ball was nearly complete; just a few more seconds...

  


"I'm _sure _you aren't," Priestess smirked, "but, getting to the point. You're meat. We're hungry. Getting the point?"

  


I was furious. "Think you can eat me, eh?"

  


Priestess nodded, and turned to her pack. "Go get her."

  


I screamed at her. _"YOU FUCKIN' BITCH! TAKE **THIS!!"** _I hurled the ball at her as hard as I could, and snarled at the pack that had stopped in surprise.

  


The ball crackled with energy as it sailed across the heads of all the wolves and straight towards Priestess. She was shocked, standing on three legs with one perched in the air, and frozen in fear. Paralyzed.

  


A randomized wolf roughly shoved her out of the way, and took the hit full force. The wolf's head swelled up, its eyeballs turning a dark blue...

  


Then it exploded.

  


The animal's guts joined the water and rained down upon everyone, showering them in watery blood, turning their coats in to a dark magaphony.

  


It was completely silent, save for the rain which continued to pelt everyone relentlessly, regardless of the times or occasion.

  


But the time was short-lived.

  


Priestess had gotten back up from her sprawled position. Her once shiny coat of snow was now stuck on her bony frame, soaked and a brown muddy color.

  


"You little _whelp!"_

  


__She howled and catapulted herself from where she stood straight to me.

  


Exhausted as I was, I raised my paws, awaiting her arrival with a warm welcome from my claws. Slashing continuously at each other for three seconds, I was able to rip off enough flesh to scar right behind her ear. Priestess, however, slashed my face, making an "X," and once across my eye, making it immobile.

  


At this point, which was only after a few minutes of intense fighting, Priestess called the pack to her, and backed off.

  


The wolves circled around her protectively, growling at me when I got too close to their liking.

  


Lightning flashed overhead, lighting up my black-clothed body. The rain was getting colder, as it was well past midnight. My breath came out in hot steam, which swirled around my face. Priestess, along with her pack, was covered in mist, which made them harder than ever to see, considering that I only had one eye to peer with.

  


"Well," Priestess spoke, "it seems that the _human_ has some skill. Too bad she's not a wolf."

  


I bit my tongue harshly to keep myself from lashing out. I might've been stupid, but I wasn't _that _stupid. Taking on a pack of well-fed and well-rested wolves was pure suicide.

  


"Oh? What's the matter, Kagome? _Cat got your tongue?"_

  


The whole pack started to laugh, but for once my mind was on something else.

  


"Who the hell is Kagome?" I hissed.

  


Priestess, who had her tongue out in a grin, smiled a very wolfish smile. "Don't you _know? _Kagome is _you!"_

  


Before I could even utter a word, the pack jumped into action, and started to push me away from the white wolf.

  


What surprised me was that they didn't hurt me. They didn't bite, claw, or whip me with their tails. They simply... prodded. Pushing me along with their muzzles.

  


Confused, I looked over to Priestess, who was watching me.

  


I blinked, realizing just how tired I was. It was suddenly too hard to hold myself up...

  


Before everything went black, I looked at Priestess. Her hard, cold eyes morphed, the fur around them disappearing into nothing, leaving pale skin in its departure. It looked... human.

  


_Sick..._

  


~*~

  


_Done! (^-^;;) I've actually had this written for three months... Just never got around to typing it. *Shrugs*_

  


_Please review! Oh, and sorry for the shortness. Especially Inuyasha's part... I'm tired._


End file.
